


The 5 Stages Of Grief

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith Death, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Self-Harm, Short, Suicide, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance goes through the 5 stages of grief in the few weeks following Keith's suicideTrigger warnings for graphic suicide, character death, and various other triggers I can't think of right now





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I wrote this as a coping mechanism, so sorry it's so depressing, but hey! Depressing stuff always seems to get more views anyway (cough 13RY cough)   
> so yeah... I'm still in that bad headspace as I post this, so I can't really think of all the trigger warnings it's gonna include, so I'll add em as I go, but just know that it's gonna be Bad and you should keep yourself safe

“Keith, man, where have you been? The whole team’s looking for you and- Oh... Oh no.”

Lance doubled over, dropping to his knees in front of Keith, who was slumped over next to his bed, his wrist cut open and his Galra knife lying in his open palm. 

Lance shook his shoulders. “Keith, buddy? Come on, you gotta wake up man.”

Keith didn’t move, but his head lolled to the side, dropping even further into his chest. Lance’s heart stopped and he dropped his hands to his sides, staring at his friend. It wasn’t until the pooling blood soaked into his jeans that he started moving again.

He tore a strip of cloth from the bed cover and wrapped it as tight as he could around Keith’s arm. Sometime, even in his panic, he had remembered to call the rest of the team to the room,  but by the time they arrived he had already finished. He felt arms, maybe Hunk’s, pull him away, and heard someone tell him that he could rest while they took care of Keith.

_ Take care of Keith. _ What a funny way to put it. Lance laughed.

The arms were back, but he kept laughing. He laughed so hard his sides hurt. It was so funny, wasn’t it? They were treating Keith like a corpse. He was still alive though. Lance had gotten to him in time. You don’t treat people like corpses unless they’ve died.

Somehow, while he was laughing, someone had taken Keith away. Somehow, someone had cleaned up all the blood. The room was so clean, it was almost like Keith didn’t live in it anymore.

Hunk and Pidge had stayed with him while Shiro, Coran and Allura left with Keith. They all looked like robots. Lance was the only one laughing. Why was he laughing again?

“It’s gonna be okay, Lance,” Pidge said. “Coran’s gonna do everything he can.”

Everything he can. That’s what Lance had done. Lance had saved Keith. Why were they all so worried?

“Yeah man,” Hunk said. “This castle’s got like, a million different medicines. They’ll find a way to bring him back.”

_ Just shake him, _ Lance thought.  _ That’s what I did. _


	2. Anger

Keith wasn’t at breakfast the next day. Coran told Lance that he was still in the med-bay, and that seeing him would be “not for the best”, and Lance agreed with a smile.

“Gotta give him time to rest, right?”

To be honest, it didn’t feel like  _ anyone _ was at breakfast the next day. They all just sat there, like zombies. No one ate anything, and Lance was the only one who said any sentences over three words long. Everyone just nodded at him, or gave him looks of pity, but he didn’t need to be pitied.

The zombies didn’t train that day either. Allura was doing maintenance on the engine, Shiro and Coran were in the med-bay, and Pidge was in her room. Hunk was the worst. He kept following Lance around, asking if he was okay. Why wouldn’t he be okay? 

Finally, they all came together for food again, and Lance had had enough.

“Why are you all being so weird today?”

If they had been eating, they all would have stopped to turn to him. Pidge’s face, which was already permanently creased with worry, scrunched up even further. “Lance...”

“What?” he yelled.”You’re all acting like Keith’s already dead! He isn’t dead!”

“Yet...” Hunk whispered. The room went silent for a moment as they all held their breath.

Lance jumped at Hunk, clearing the table in a single swoop. Somehow, he had started hitting him. He didn’t want to be hitting. He wanted to stop. What did he want to stop? Oh right. He wanted Hunk to stop.

“Lance, stop!” Shiro yelled, pulling him off. 

Okay, Shiro now. Shiro needs to stop. He rounded on Shiro, pulling at his shirt and kicking at his knees. His anger bounced between each paladin as they all tried to pull him away. It only ended when Keith walked in.

_ Why are you all fighting?  _  He asked, tilting his head.

Lance pulled away from everyone and ran to him, reaching his arms out.

“Keith!” he cried. He reached out to grab him, but his fingers slipped through the mist his friend had become. Keith disappeared into the air and Lance dropped to the floor. His bloody friends surrounded him, instantly checking he was alright. What happened? Are you okay? Do you need something?

Keith.

“Keith.”

The questions stopped, and Lance smiled.


End file.
